


Fun Times With The Pines (For Realsies This Time!)

by roseverdict



Series: Transcendence AU Fun Times! [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: April Fools, Family Fun Times!, Pranks, shenanagins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseverdict/pseuds/roseverdict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fools Day.</p><p>The triplets have a conman for one G-Grunkle, the most knowledgeable man about the supernatural for the other, a demon for an Uncle, a lumberjill for an Honorary Aunt, a laser tag champ for an Honorary Uncle, and a Mabel for a Mom.</p><p>Henry figures April Fool's Day is gonna be crazy.</p><p>His family won't know what hit 'em.</p><p>(A/N: I started this April Fool's Day but forgot about it until now, and if I don't post today it'll disappear. So, one-shot split into parts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Times With The Pines (For Realsies This Time!)

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT NOOO i'M TOOOTALLY NOT TRYING TO MAKE UP FOR MY TOTAL LACK OF UPDATE ABILITY BY HAVING A SUPERDUPER LATE aPRIL fOOL'S dAY FIC
> 
> Please enjoy!

Henry woke to a yelp in the kitchen.

"Ack, Dipper, STOP IT!"

Within seconds, Henry had flung himself from his bed, through the door, and down the hall. What had happened now?

Had Dipper come back from a bad summons screwed up at peopling spilled something all over Stan's recliner-

What.

Dipper turned to him with a grin as Mabel shouted, "APRIL FOOL'S!"

Henry rubbed the last sleep from his eyes as he took in the scene.

There was Stan, now laughing uproariously from his chair since Henry was there. (Oh look there really was something soaked into it whodathunk?)

Willow, Hank, and Acacia sat at the table, eating (or in Acacia's case, squirting through her nose for the entertainment of her siblings) their bowls of Alcorio's, courtesy of their uncle.

Their uncle who, with Mabel, was cracking up, making goofy faces that Henry had no doubt were mocking him.

After a few seconds of that, Henry grabbed a cup of coffee, downed it, and told Hank, "When you're done, I want to see you. This prank cannot go unanswered." He said it with such a serious face that he couldn't be taken seriously.

Acacia laughed, boogery cereal spurting from her nose. "Let the Pranking War...BEGIN!"

* * *

 

Dipper and Willow soon retreated with Ford to the basement.

"Alrighty, so! Acacia has declared Prank War! We need a battle plan!" Dipper started. "We need to plan the greatest prank ever conceived!"

Ford rubbed his temples. "Hmmm, well, it may not be the best ever conceived, but I did pull my share of pranks when I was…elsewhere…and this one might just work!"

"Why wouldn't it work?" Willow looked up at her G-Grunkle questioningly.

"Well, it requires the ability to seemingly mess with matter. I met people with powers similar to dream demons, and we pulled this prank on some of our friends." Ford answered. "And I may or may not have a few king-size candy bars for Dipper if he helps out."

"Alright!" Dipper cheered. "Candy for pranks! And I won't intentionally scar people for life! Deal?"

Ford offered his hand, only slightly hesitating. (Demon deals versus Dipper deals uhhh OKEY THEN) "Deal."

Instead of shaking hands, Dipper bumped knuckles with Ford in a flash of blue fire, catching the man a bit off guard. (Not that he'd admit he was grateful Dipper had forgone the usual handshake that brought back so...many...nightmarish...memories...ANYWAY) The demon suddenly had an armful of chocolate, and through a full mouth declared, "ISH OM!"

* * *

Stan pulled Mabel and Acacia aside. "Alright, punkins, if we know our siblings, and we do! If we know them, they're probably off plotting some super-overly-complex prank that'll probably take them forever to pull off. I say we go with the classics, but with a Pines family twist!"

"Like what?" Acacia asked.

"I say we put little packs of glittery ketchup on the toilet seat and wait for people to sit on 'em!" Mabel grinned.

"Nice, nice, but how about the classic water bucket on the door, waiting to be tipped, but filled with theater blood!" Acacia cackled.

After a moment of silence to appreciate her evil, Stan replied, "No, we gotta completely sell it! Here's what I was thinking..."

The patrons of the Mystery Shack suddenly learned why the Pines ran the place as opposed to people who couldn't laugh maniacally.


End file.
